


Bad taste

by kaige68



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, thinky-thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambling thinky-thoughs on Steve a lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Friday Say What? prompt ["Truth is a point of view about things."](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/514846.html) \- Marcel Proust
> 
> I am WAY behind on my Warehouse 13 viewing, so this is more headcanon than something that may have been explained in the show.

It wasn’t a taste, per se. It wasn’t something he could see or hear or touch. Most generally it left a bad taste in his mouth to hear a lie, but it still wasn’t just one specific taste in his mouth when someone lied to him or near him. Telling a lie himself, well yes, that left a specific bad taste in his mouth. Which was why Steve Jinks tried to lie by omission whenever it was necessary that he be untrue.

He didn’t understand it when he was little, before kindergarten, he thought everybody knew about it. Thought it was a sense the same as any other. Steve remembered his sister telling his mother that she had done her homework one day, and he was shocked when his mother didn’t know that it was a lie.

He was in the second grade when he met a deaf girl. He remembered being excited about it, thinking that maybe the people in his family were truth-impaired. Maybe it was genetic. Maybe he wasn’t as much of an oddity as he thought.

Eventually it came in handy. Eventually he saw the benefit of people not knowing that their untruths were exposed to him. Eventually he embraced the things that made him different, and the people who embraced him for his differences.

He still reveled, though, in the lies that people told that they firmly believed while they told them. He loved listening to passionate people who believed the world was flat, or that aliens had abducted them. Those moments where things he couldn’t believe didn’t leave a bad taste behind.


End file.
